


NUNUNANA

by Little_Dimples



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Huening Kai, Cute, Everyone Loves Huening Kai, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Genderfluid, Humor, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Noona Kink, Short One Shot, Top Choi Soobin, blue hour era hit different so here is my excuse of putting in pink haired yeonjun, i dont know why i wrote this tbh, maybe ? lol, soobin is an idiot, yeonjun is pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dimples/pseuds/Little_Dimples
Summary: In which Soobin thinks Kai is dating a girl but it’s just Yeonjun.“But you call him noona !”“It’s an insider ! I don’t actually like girls.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 18
Kudos: 140





	NUNUNANA

“Today is the day.” Soobin said as he slammed his lunch tray down. Beomgyu all but groaned while Taehyun typed away on his phone.

“You’ve been saying that for the past month hyung.” Beomgyu said.

“No I’m serious. Today is the day.” Soobin said, fist clenched with determination. “Today I will ask out Huening Kai.”

“You can’t even look at him without stumbling over your words.” Taehyun said as he put his phone down to take a sip of his drink.

“That’s a minor set back that I can easily overcome.” Soobin said as he grabbed the meat bun from his tray.

“You haven’t been able to say a full sentence to him ever.” Beomgyu added.

“Okay now I feel like you guys are attacking me.” Soobin frowned. “Why can’t you two be more supportive.”

“I’d be more supportive if you had the balls.” Beomgyu said and Soobin kicked at his leg making him yelp. “Ah Hyunnie, that evil hyung is abusing me again. Make me feel better ?” Beomgyu whined before placing his head on Taehyun’s shoulder. The younger teen snorted at Beomgyu’s antics before kissing his forehead.

“If he kicks you again I’ll just tell Kai about the true reason behind Soobin’s wet stain on his pants.” Taehyun said.

“You’re so evil Taehyunnie. Where did I go wrong with you.” Soobin whined. Taehyun shrugged before reaching over to steal something from Soobin’s tray. “As I was saying, I’m serious. One hundred percent definitely going to ask out Kai today.”

“When ?” Beomgyu asked. “You don’t have any classes with him.”

“Nah but we both got a free period around the same time. So I’ll corner him then.” Soobin said. “Besides, who can say no to me you know ?”

“Mn.” Taehyun hummed in judgment making Soobin pout. His friends were evil. He had the perfect plan too. All he had to do was get through his music theory class and he could find Kai in the gym. The boy liked to walk through there after his history class and Soobin could catch him alone since the sports teams didn’t have practice until later tonight. There he would confess his undying love to the foreign boy and Kai would accept because there was definitely a connection between them and boom. Instant boyfriend.

“He looks like he’s thinking of something stupid.” Beomgyu said.

“We are going to have to prepare the emergency ice cream. I can feel a heartbreak coming.” Taehyun said and Soobin grabbed the fry that was about to go into Taehyun’s mouth and put it in his own.

“Evil children don’t deserve unhealthy food.” Soobin said and Taehyun looked at him for a moment, shrugged and took the rice cake from Beomgyu’s tray. What a brat.

Finally the time has come for Soobin’s plan to start. He basically skipped across campus to rush to the gym. Such physical activity made his heart thump but it was a distraction from the anxiety he felt. When he reached the gym doors, he pulled them open only to pause. Their campus had an indoor track that was down below and you could see it through large windows. In the distance, Soobin could spot Huening Kai. The boy wrapped up in a bright yellow jacket and baby blue hoodie looking like the words cutest chick. But what made Soobin pause was the person Kai was with. More specifically the person holding Huening Kai.

From what Soobin could see, the person, was that a girl ? Had pink short hair tied into a pony tail and was dressed in dark colors. Her arms were wrapped around Kai’s head and she was rubbing his hair wildly before placing a kiss to his crown. Soobin felt his world shatter. Did Huening Kai have a- have a- he couldn’t bare to even finish that sentence. A girlfriend ?! It couldn’t be. Right ? Was Huening Kai straight ? Did he read him wrong ? Now that he thinks about it, Kai doesn’t really give off gay vibes but he sure as hell doesn’t give off straight vibes. He was just too pure to give off any vibes that boy or girl, he would fit well with both.

Plans ruined, Soobin could see them begin to make their way up the steps and he rushed to the bathrooms to hide. There was laughter that could be heard and Soobin waited a moment until they were gone. Fuck Taehyun for being right. 

He didn’t rush back to his dorms, feet heavy like his heart. His frown made his puffy cheeks ever so squishy and Taehyun could only sigh at his hyung as he flopped on the couch. He didn’t say anything as he handed him a tub of his favorite ice cream while Beomgyu wrapped the blankets around him.

“Did he say no ?” Beomgyu asked after a moment. Soobin shook his head.

“Did you ask ?” Taehyun asked and Soobin shook his head once more. “Then what’s up ?”

“He has...a girlfriend.” Soobin said.

“What ?!” Both Taehyun and Beomgyu shouted. They both knew Huening Kai too and he never mentioned anything about a girlfriend.

“Are you sure ?” Beomgyu asked.

“I seen it with my own two eyes.” Soobin frowned. “She even kissed him.”

“Damn that sucks.” Beomgyu said and Taehyun nodded.

“What sucks even more is- now I have to make sure she’s the one for him. If I’m going to give him up, then I have to make sure he’s in the right hands you know ?” Soobin asked as he took a big scoop of ice cream and stuffed it in his mouth.

“If you want.” Beomgyu said.

“Just don’t get hurt. If you let him go, let him go fully.” Taehyun said and Soobin felt the need to cry even more. He did the second best thing and that was rapidly stuffing ice cream in his mouth.

“Stop stop stop you’re going to get a brain freeze.” Beomgyu said trying to stop the older’s antics.

“At least this will distract me from the other pain.” Soobin said.

“Idiot.” Beomgyu hissed and Soobin couldn’t even retort that because maybe he was. But now he has a new mission in mind. One that would probably leave him heart broken in the end.

* * *

The next time Soobin saw Kai, he was ready to jump. The boy looked absolutely adorable dressed in pink. The color matched his rosy cheeks and cute nose thanks to the cold breeze. Said boy just walked into the library and he spotted Soobin and waved to him.

“Hi hyung !” Kai said brightly.

“Oh hello Kai.” Soobin said.

“Hyung is studying here too ? Mind if I join ?” Kai asked.

“Not at all.” Soobin said. He was in one of the study pods alone so he had more than enough room. He scooted over a bit to let Kai in. The boy sat directly in front of him and pulled out his laptop. It was quite nice like this, just the two of them studying in piece. Occasionally Kai would have a question about his work and since Soobin was his senior, he felt obligated to at least help the boy with his knowledge. It also helped Soobin take his mind off of the mess in his heart. But all good things do not last as Kai’s phone went off. Soobin caught the contact name and his heart jumped.

“En Yeonjun-noona what’s up ?” Kai answered the phone so cutely, what the actual fuck. “No I'm at the library with a senior friend.”

A senior friend. Soobin wanted to smash his face into his keyboard. Was that all he would ever be to Kai ? Well of course they couldn’t be anything more now but- it still hurt to hear.

“Oh no I shouldn’t be here too long. Why does noona want to go out ?” Kai teased. The small laugh that followed after made Soobin frown. Why was he so freaking cute by just having a phone call. Why couldn’t he be this cute to Soobin when he called ? “Yeah let’s do that. I’ll meet you in about two hours okay ? I should be done by then. Yeah okay. Mn talk to you then.” It was silent when he hung up again. The air stiff around Soobin that he felt like he should speak.

“That’s your friend ?” Soobin asked.

“Oh yeah. They want to go get dinner later on so I should hurry and finish this assignment soon.” Kai said.

“You’re smart, you’ll get it done in no time.” Soobin said and Kai dramatically touched his chest.

“Ah hyung, you always know how to make me feel better.” Kai said. Fucking Huening Kai. Even if Soobin wished to wallow in suffering the boy managed to make him smile.

“Cute.” Soobin said as he looked back at his screen. Kai made a small noise but Soobin didn’t notice as he was thinking about more ways to get more information out about this “noona” of his.

“I didn’t know you had any noona friends.” Soobin said casually. Kai looked confused for a moment before laughing.

“Oh I do. I’ve known them for a long time. They just moved back to Seoul.” Kai explained.

“Where did you meet them ?” Soobin asked.

“Our moms were friends back in America. So we grew up together.” Kai said and Soobin wanted to die. Childhood lovers ?! How would he ever beat that. They’d have history that Soobin could only dream of having.

“That’s nice. Nice that you’re still close.” Soobin said.

“Mhm very close.” Kai said with a smile before gasping. “Oh crap I gotta print this out. I’ll be right back.” Nodding, Soobin watched Kai leave the study pod to go find one of the printers. Well at least he got the basis of their friendship. Their bond seemed to be strong if they were childhood friends. But- that doesn’t mean Soobin was going to give Kai up that easily. He still didn’t trust this ‘noona’ quite yet.

* * *

Sometimes being a music major required Soobin to spend endless hours in the studio trying to practice. Their schools music building had studios at the bottom floor that were sound proof and open to the music majors with permission. He had been in there for hours practicing for his midterm presentation but something didn’t feel right. Maybe he was over practicing ? His voice sounded forced and the melody was a bit off. Maybe a walk could clear his head.

The studios were on the same floor as the dance studios. The practice rooms were usually full around midterm and finals season so Soobin wasn’t surprised to see a few of them closed shut with students in them. He had turned down the corner to surprisingly hear music coming from a room. Maybe the door wasn’t closed all the way. To be polite, Soobin was going to close it for them when he peaked inside.

There to his surprise was Huening Kai. And next to him was the pink haired girl. Soobin could only see a bit of her from the back as Kai and her were laughing and giggling as they danced crazily to a popular song. Though playing around, they both were actually good. Soobin watched as Kai laughed as he was forced to do a few spins before being dipped. He giggled adorably into the pink haired person’s arms before he was attacked by hugs.

“Ah ah noona you’re choking me.” Kai squirmed but the girl seemed quite strong as he pulled Kai closer and bumped her nose on Kai’s cheek. The music was a bit loud so Soobin couldn’t quite hear what she said to him but whatever it was made Kai flustered before leaning into the now hug. The pop song slurred into a slow song and soon the two of them were swaying back and forth.

Soobin was dying. They looked so completely at ease with one another that it hurt to watch. He too wished to dance playfully with Kai. He too wanted to make him giggle and blush and lay into his embrace. Jealously lurched in his stomach and so he quietly closed the door and continued his walk. He went home earlier than expected, grumbling as he threw his bag on the floor and kicked his shoes off.

“What’s your problem ?” Beomgyu asked. He was laying on top of Taehyun on the couch, his head on the younger’s chest while Taehyun had one hand stroking his fluffy brown hair and the other going back and forth between feeding himself and Beomgyu the sliced fruit on the table. Soobin looked at them with absolute disgust.

“Love isn’t real !” He huffed out before stomping to his room and slamming the door shut. Taehyun and Beomgyu were stunned for a moment before sighing.

“He probably seen something he shouldn’t.” Taehyun said.

“Definitely. But what can we do ? It’s not our fault Kai was already taken.” Beomgyu said.

“Hmm I don’t know too much about that but Kai doesn’t really act like someone who’s taken you know ?” Taehyun said and Beomgyu looked up at his smaller boyfriend in confusion.

“What do you mean ?” Beomgyu asked.

“You don’t see it ? Well I guess I could be wrong but- those taken, those in relationships hold a different air around them.” Taehyun said.

“Well whatever it is, I hope Soobin-hyung gets over it soon. Him being so grouchy makes me want to fight him.” Beomgyu said making Taehyun laugh.

“Love makes you foolish. But he will push through.” Taehyun said surly. Soobin had to. Because they wouldn’t let their friend be down forever.

* * *

Maybe Soobin should stop wandering off alone. He was an introvert at best and being alone gave him comfort. But wandering around kept leading him to situations like now. He was in the senior common building and frowned as he saw pink hair. So the girl was an upperclassman like him ? Great. Soobin wasn’t a senior yet, but he had access to the senior commons thanks to him basically being considered a senior due to all the credits he has. He was just coming out to buy a snack from the vending machine when he noticed the pink haired girl from behind looked to be dejected. Soobin didn’t have to wonder why for long as Kai somehow burst through the doors and rushed over to her.

“Hey I’m sorry.” Kai said as he grabbed onto her arm. “Yeonjun-ssi I’m sorry.”

“Yah don’t call me Yeonjun-ssi.” The girl said and Kai pouted.

“Okay okay noona. Noona I’m sorry. You know I like you a lot right ?” Kai said as he moved to sit next to her on the couch. “You don’t have to be so jealous.”

“How could I not be ? You call everyone so gently but you speak as if we aren’t close. I’ve known you since you were in diapers ! I even changed your diapers.” The girl said and Kai’s ears were so noticeably pink that Soobin could see them.

“Ah noona don’t say that out loud. We are super close. I like you over a lot of people.” Kai said and Soobin felt dejected hit him again. “Junnie-noona is my favorite person okay ?” Kai asked leaning in to hug the girl. “Don’t ever think differently okay ?” When Kai didn’t get a response he begin to while. “Ah noona don’t hate me. Hueningie is sorry. Hueningie is such a bad dongsaeng I’m sorry.”

“Yah yah yah.” Yeonjun said as he tried to stop Kai’s loud whines. 

“Won’t stop until noona accepts my love.” Kai said and continued to make the cutest whining sounds. It became unbearable to Yeonjun it seems as he gave in and wrapped her arms around Kai.

“Fine ! You little brat. Who was supposed to be comforting who here ?” She said and Kai giggled into her hold. Soobin wanted to look away but he watched long enough to see her begin to press kisses to his head again. “You’re still a baby Ning.”

“Your baby ?” Kai asked and the girl laughed.

“That’s right. My baby.” She kissed his forehead this time and Kai let out a content sigh. Soobin was shaking. They were so cute even together. He had yet to press the number for the item he wanted out of the vending machine but if he made any noise it would definitely interrupt their moment. So quietly, he left.

Maybe he should give up Kai. Clearly the boy was in good hands. The girl- Yeonjun was it ? Treated him so well. She was really affectionate, something Soobin was probably lacking in. Huening Kai needed to be with someone who could give him the biggest amount of love on a daily basis and well, it looked like he was getting that and so much more. Soobin should be happy for him really, but what did it hurt so much to see him with her.

* * *

“Hyung ? Are you okay ?” Soobin must have zoned out as Taehyun’s words interrupted his thoughts. They were walking to the caf to get dinner. Beomgyu had a group project so he wouldn’t be able to eat with them this time. 

“I’m fine.” Soobin said and the lie was so obvious that Taehyun gave him a look.

“Wanna try that again ?” Taehyun asked.

“I will be fine.” Soobin corrected.

“How so ?” Taehyun asked.

“I just- need to put space between Kai and I. Then and only then will I be able to let him go.” Soobin said. 

“If you were ready to let him go you wouldn’t be this sad.” Taehyun said.

“Shh let me reverse psychology myself real quick into thinking I’m okay. Fake it till we make it am I right ?” Soobin joked but Taehyun only gave him a frown. “Hyunnie don’t look at me like that.”

“I’m worried for my friend is all.” Taehyun said and linked their arms. “I want you to be happy you know ?”

“Thanks.” Soobin said. “I want to be happy too.”

“And letting go is happiness ?” Taehyun asked.

“It’s a start.” Soobin said.

* * *

And a start it was. Kai had asked if Soobin wanted to study with him but he quickly denied it. Saying he has some things to do and would be better off alone. When Kai wished to eat lunch or dinner, Soobin denied as well, saying he already ate or he wasn’t hungry. 

“Oh really ? It would be greater if you could meet Yeonjun-noona. I think you two would get along well.” Kai said and Soobin could throw up. How dare Kai suggest that when Yeonjun was his love rival.

“One day.” Soobin said. “But not today.”

“Hmm is everything okay hyung ?” Kai asked after the third rejection. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks.”

“I’m fine just busy. Upperclassman things.” Soobin said and Kai nodded though he didn’t look to believe him. 

“Hyung you know you can talk to me right ?” Kai said and Soobin nodded. Silence drifted between them. “Oh well, then I’ll go first.”

“Mn. See you around.” Soobin said as he turned around to walk towards his dorms. 

“See you.” Kai said but that too drifted between them.

* * *

“Hey whatever you’re doing it isn’t working.” Beomgyu said to Soobin randomly one day. There were finished their shared vocals class when the younger rushed over towards him.

“What am I doing ?” Soobin asked confused.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.” Beomgyu said. “You look like god snatched your sunshine away. And Kai doesn’t look any better.”

“What ?” Soobin blinked. Kai should be happy with his girlfriend. Why would he be upset. Did something happen. “Did they break up ?”

“I don’t know. But he’s been moping like you. You both got shadows casted over your faces and I hate it. Fix it. Stop ignoring him.” Beomgyu said.

“I’m not ignoring him.” Soobin said and Beomgyu rolled his eyes.

“Hyung you’re totally ignoring him. If you’re going to break the friendship off then do that.” Beomgyu said.

“I don’t want that.” Soobin said honestly. “I just wanted to not be so close so I can give him up.”

“By ignoring him ? That’s the dumbest way. Open those big eyes do yours and look at what you’re doing. You’re hurting both of you. If you still want to be his friend then talk to him. Don’t string him along like this. He’s sad and so are you.” Beomgyu said. “Go talk to him.”

“What ? I can’t do that.” Soobin couldn’t. He still couldn’t look at Huening Kai without his heart racing. Beomgyu took both of his shoulders in his hands and shook him aggressively.

“Yes you can.” Beomgyu said. “You’re not allowed back in the dorms until you’ve talked.”

“You can’t kick me out.” Soobin said.

“Watch me.” Beomgyu threatened making Soobin sigh. Damn his friend was serious.

“Fine fine fine. I’ll do it soon.” Soobin said.

“Tonight.” Beomgyu said.

“Tomorrow.” Soobin said.

“This afternoon.” Beomgyu said.

“Okay okay tonight. Geez you’re so mean.” Soobin frowned. When did Beomgyu did so good at bargaining?

* * *

“Hey Hyuka, thanks for coming.” Soobin said. They were at the river by the school. It stretched out far and was a pretty blue that would soon freeze. The bench they sat at gave them the full view of it and Soobin took a deep breath before turning towards Kai. The boy was dressed in a nice white padded coat with an adorable hat with fox like ears on it. Or maybe it was cat ears. Whatever it was, it was enough for Soobin to groan because of course Huening Kai would look this pretty. He was always this pretty.

“It sounded important. And it’s not like you haven’t been ignoring me for a while now.” Kai said as he sat down.

“Aha yeah I wanted to talk about that.” Soobin said scratching the back of his head. Kai looked at him patiently. “I’m sorry.”

“I just want to know why ? Did I do something wrong ?” Kai asked.

“Of course not. You’re an Angel. Always will be.” Soobin said shaking his head. “This was all me trying to collect my thoughts.” Soobin said.

“On what ? You know you can talk to me about anything hyung.” Kai said.

“I’m grateful you still think that. I hope you still think that after what I’m about to say.” Soobin said and took a moment to clear his throat. “I like you.”

“Oh.” Kai said and ah the rejection. It hurt already but Soobin had to get this all out. At least he would feel better about saying it all.

“I don’t expect you to like me back. That much is understandable. I tried to take the time to distance myself from you so I could let you go. I know I can not have that type of relationship with you. Not when you already have someone to take that place. But I don’t want to stop being your friend either. So- I’ll do my best to stop liking you, anything to keep our friendship going.” Soobin said. He actually felt a bit better letting that all out. Kai was quiet though. A bit too quiet as he stared a Soobin with a confused look.

“Hyung...” Kai started. “What the heck are you talking about ?”

“Huh ?” Soobin blinked. Not expecting this.

“Someone already took that place ? What ?” Kai asked.

“You-“ Soobin looked flustered. “Your girlfriend ?”

“What girlfriend ?” Kai asked.

“Yeonjun-ssi?” Soobin said. Kai looked at him at laughed.

“Hyung what ? Yeonjun-hyung and I aren’t dating.” Kai said and Soobin felt like he was on some sort of vortex.

“Did you just call her hyung ?” Soobin asked.

“Yeah ? Yeonjun-hyung is a boy.” Kai said with a few giggles. “Though pretty with his hair like this, he’s one hundred percent male.”

“What the fuck ?” Soobin said.

“That’s what I should be saying.” Kai said.

“So Yeonjun-ssi isn’t a girl ?” Soobin asked.

“No.” Kai said.

“But you call him noona !” Soobin tried not to yell but he felt like an idiot.

“It’s an insider ! I don’t actually like girls.” Kai said with a blush on his cheeks.

“Really ?! So you two aren’t dating ?” Soobin asked.

“No ? I’ve been single since I was born. Why would you ever think we were dating ?” Kai asked.

“I saw you kiss her-him.” Soobin said. Yes he was an idiot.

“Oh on my head ? Hyung does that a lot cause he thinks of me as a little brother. He has no siblings and I’m the closet thing he has.” Kai explained.

“But you two are so intimate.” Soobin said and Kai shoved at him.

“N-no we aren’t.” Kai said. “Silly hyung how could you think I like Yeonjun-hyung when I only ever liked you.”

“WHAT ?!” Soobin stood up in shock. Kai liked him ? Impossible! I mean not really since he was a whole catch but Kai was built different. He deserved different.

“You’re so stupid hyung.” Kai said, he too standing up to grab Soobin’s shocked face. “I like you too.”

“I’m about to throw myself into this river. What do you mean you like me ? Have you seen me ? I’m a mess.” Soobin said.

“You’re adorable hyung. Mess and all. I wouldn’t take you any other way. I thought you hated me but now that I know you’re just stupid I feel so much better.” Kai said.

“Y-yah I’m not stupid.” Soobin said. “Well not a lot.”

“Hyung I’m going to kiss you, then we are going to become boyfriends and I will introduce you to my Yeonjun-hyung.” Kai said and Soobin gulped. “Okay ?”

“Okay.” Soobin said but his heart wasn’t ready for Kai to tug him into a kiss. It was everything he’d hope to be. Kai’s lips were a bit cold but he tasted like sugar cookies and emitted so much warmth.

“You’re so cute.” Kai said as they pulled apart and Soobin tried to follow his lips.

“Does this mean we are boyfriends?” Soobin asked.

“Definitely.” Kai nodded and Soobin could throw himself into the river but be at peace because holy shit he just became the Huening Kai’s boyfriend. “Now it’s getting cold, would you want to go warm up at my place ?” Kai asked.

“You are going to test my control.” Soobin said and Kai giggled with a wink before taking Soobin’s hand and tugging him down the street.

* * *

“So you’re the Choi Soobin he won’t shut up about.” Yeonjun was in front of Soobin in all of his glory. He was super handsome and wow if Soobin was jealous of him as a girl, he was really jealous of him as a boy. His face was the perfect combination of cute and handsome, his hair was super gorgeous and he talked with an adorable ass pout. This was Kai’s Yeonjun noona ?

“Hyung don’t say that.” Kai whined.

“It’s true though.” Yeonjun said with a smirk.

“It’s nice to meet you noona- I mean hyung.” Soobin decided right then and there he was going to eat his foot. Anything was better than talking.

“Yah Kai Kamal what have you been telling this kid ? I’m not a noona.” Yeonjun said and Kai laughed.

“But noona is so pretty, of course everyone would wish to call you that.” Kai said placidly.

“He’s right.” Soobin said and Yeonjun sighed.

“Fine fine call me that. But are you two a thing now ? Can I give him the older brother talk ?” Yeonjun asked and Kai nodded excitedly.

“I’ve always wanted you to give someone the older brother talk.” Kai said as he pushed Soobin to Yeonjun. “I’ll go get us some drinks. Have fun.”

“Yah !” Soobin could choke that kid. But he didn’t make it far as Yeonjun placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Sit, let’s talk about what will happen to your balls if you ever hurt my little brother.” Such a sweet tone Yeonjun was using for such harsh words. Though despite the threat, Soobin couldn’t help but feel happy. Kai was his and this talk was enough proof of that and he’d listen to the one thousand ways Yeonjun was going to destroy his private areas a million times if it meant that he got to keep Kai by his side.


End file.
